Les adieux ne durent jamais bien longtemps
by MissClaire29
Summary: (REPOSTÉ) Quand l'être aimé n'est plus là pour nous, qu'en advient t-il de notre vie ? Y a t-il une chance de savoir vivre sans elle ? OS réalisé pour 'The Last Songfic contest' de chez Damn Addict Lemon.


Hello je reposte cette fiction. Je crois pas l'avoir déjà postée sur FF, donc je la mets. Elle date du "Last Songfic Contest" de chez Damn Addict Lemon.

**Résumé :** Quand l'être aimé n'est plus là pour nous, qu'en advient t-il de notre vie ? Y a t-il une chance de savoir vivre sans elle ?

**Chanson :** M Pokora - Une photo de toi.

* * *

Edward,

Je me souviens encore de notre rencontre, mon ange, mon protecteur. Je me souviens de tous nos moments. Tous nos fous rires, nos batailles d'eau l'été… Tout ce qu'il me reste c'est des photos… des photos de toi, des photos de moi, des photos de nous… De lui.

_Si on faisait un flashback._

_Qu'on revenait en arrière._

_Pour te rappeler ce que tu me disais._

_Qu'on resterait ensemble jusqu'à redevenir poussière._

_Au final tout ça, ce n'était que des paroles en l'air._

_Et je n'ai pas vu que tu jouais._

_Toute cette histoire n'est qu'un jeu d'échec dont tu es la reine._

Tu m'as tellement rabâché que j'étais la seule à avoir attrapé ton cœur, que j'étais à toi, et que tu étais à moi… Tout ça pour quoi ? Hein, Edward. Tout ça pourquoi ?

_**Flashback**_

- Dis, Edward, tu nous vois comment dans dix ans ?

- On aura fini nos études, on sera peut-être mariés, tu seras peut-être enceinte… Et nous serons pour sûr comblés. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'essaye de me l'imaginer, tout simplement.

_**Fin du Flashback**_

Tu te souviens de tes paroles ? Tu te souviens m'avoir dit « Je t'aime » ? De m'avoir juré de m'aimer pour le restant de mes jours ? Tu te souviens notre premier rencard, lors du bal de printemps. Et du thème ? J'étais le cygne blanc, et tu étais mon prince qui me ferait éviter le prince des ténèbres, alias Jake ? Et de cette photo où je me niche contre toi ? Sais-tu que je l'ai encore ? Et qu'en ce moment même je la regarde ? Je suis mal, sans toi Edward. Tellement mal.

_J'ai le cœur en vrac et si je dérape._

_C'est parce que tu es partie aussi vite que tu es arrivé._

_Et tu t'en es allé avec un bout de moi._

_Maintenant tout ce qu'il me reste._

_C'est juste une photo de toi._

_Juste une photo de toi._

_Juste une photo de toi._

_Tout ce que tu laisse._

_C'est juste une photo de toi._

_Juste une photo de toi._

_Juste une photo de toi._

Tout ce que j'avais prévu pour nous est désormais réduit en poussière. Par ta faute. On est seuls, sans toi. Tu as préféré renier ton âme sœur et ta vie parfaite pour quoi au juste ? Trois mots ? Trois pauvres mots ne sont pas une excuse pour tout lyncher derrière, Edward. A cause de quoi ? D'une phrase, c'est ça ?

_La musique s'arrête et le rideau qui se baisse._

_Et mon soleil disparaît quand les lumières s'éteignent._

_Même les applaudissements ne pourront rien y faire._

_Et pour toi j'étais prêt à remuer ciel et terre._

_Mais t'as pas vu tout ce que j'ai fais._

_J'ai perdu ma bataille il n'y a plus rien à faire._

J'étais prête à tout. Te dire que je t'aimerai toute ma vie jusque ma mort. Te dire que je serais à tes côtés dans les plus beaux mais aussi les plus tristes moments. J'étais prête à partir à l'autre bout du monde avec toi si tu le voulais. J'aurais été capable de tout pour toi. Parce que je t'aime, Edward. Juste pour ça. Pour l'amour que je te porte.

Mais je n'ai pas su te retenir, te dire ce que je voulais te dire depuis le jour où j'ai croisé deux magnifiques émeraudes. Tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est de te laisser partir, sans aucune retenue, car je savais que tu n'aurais pas changé d'avis. Je savais que ce serait dur, sans toi, ça l'est toujours, d'ailleurs. J'aurais pu faire tant de choses pour toi. Mais tu as préféré occulter cela. Et partir.

_J'ai le cœur en vrac et si je dérape._

_C'est parce que tu es partie aussi vite que tu es arrivée._

_Et tu t'en es allé avec un bout de moi._

_Maintenant tout ce qu'il me reste._

_C'est juste une photo de toi._

_Juste une photo de toi._

_Juste une photo de toi._

_Tout ce que tu laisse._

_C'est juste une photo de toi._

_Juste une photo de toi._

_Juste une photo de toi._

Tu sais, au fond de moi, dans les sombres contrées de mon être, je te déteste. Oui, Edward, je te déteste. Tellement. Je sais que tu connais la raison, inconsciemment. J'en suis persuadée. Parce que je t'aime, et que je t'aimerai probablement tout les jours de ma vie sans toi, et parce que tu m'as laissée sans toi ici, avec notre enfant. Alors oui, je t'aime, mais je te déteste à la fois. C'est con, nul, et tout autres adjectifs négatifs. Et même si j'essaye de trouver mille et une raisons face à ton départ, je n'en vois aucune de plausible. Parce que nous aurions dû finir ensemble. Nous devions ne faire qu'un. Être unis malgré les embûches.

Avec du recul, c'aurait peut-être été mieux qu'on ne se soit jamais rencontrés. Que je ne croise pas ces pupilles émeraude le jour de mon arrivée, que je ne m'attache pas autant à toi. J'aurais mieux fait de t'écouter quand tu me disais qu'on ne devait être qu'amis. C'aurait mieux valu. Tellement mieux valu. Nous n'aurions pas souffert, au moins.

_Maintenant je maudis le jour où je t'ai rencontré._

_Je n'aurai pas dû te regarder._

_Si tu n'es plus là tous ses souvenirs qu'est-ce que j'en fais._

_Je veux juste t'oublier._

_Maintenant je maudis le jour où je t'ai rencontré._

_Je n'aurais pas dû te regarder._

_Si t'es plus là tout ses souvenirs qu'est-ce que j'en fais._

_Je veux juste t'oublier._

Je n'aurais jamais dû m'intéresser à toi, t'aimer, te chérir comme si nous allions finir notre vie ensemble. Parce que ces pupilles émeraude ne m'auraient jamais hantée, cette voix telle un ténor ne m'aurait jamais faite tanguer, cette peau si douce ne m'aurait jamais fait rêver. Oui, si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. Je regrette que nous nous soyons aimés si c'était pour se déchirer ainsi. Mais tu me hante toujours. C'est ça le pire, c'est ça qui fait le plus mal dans notre séparation. Le souvenir de toi, de nous.

Je me souviens encore de ton regard, tellement bien que j'ai l'impression que tout ça c'est passé hier… Ce regard empli de regret, de haine, de dégout… Qu'ai-je donc mérité pour que tu me regarde de la telle sorte ? Qu'ai-je donc fait à part une descendance pour ta famille ? Regrettes-tu le fait d'avoir une possible descendance ?

Tout ce qu'il lui restera, ce sera cette photo de nous, lors de nos beaux jours. Il aura au moins une idée de son père. A défaut de le connaître… Je te mets quand même sa photo, mon ange. Pour que tu saches que, malgré nos différends, cet enfant reste le nôtre. Tu es libre de venir le voir, une fois qu'il sera né. Si le cœur t'en dit.

A bientôt, si tu le veux.

Bella.

_Tout ce qu'il me reste c'est juste une photo de toi._

_Juste une photo de toi._

_Juste une photo de toi._

_Tout ce que tu laisse c'est juste une photo de toi._

_Juste une photo de toi._

_Juste une photo de toi._

- Edwaaaard ! Cria Alice du premier étage de la maison. Tu as du courrier. Oh mon dieu c'est Bella ! Bella t'a écris !

Je relevai la tête, et descendis lacement de ma chambre au salon. Alice avait évidemment décacheté l'enveloppe et lisait à présent sa lettre, que je lui arrachai des mains.

- Hey !

- Va psycoter avec ton homme, et fous-moi la paix, ok ? Barre-toi !

- EDWARD ! Cria Esmé.

- Pardon m'man !

Je remontais dans ma chambre, fermais la porte à double tour, et me mis sur mon lit pour lire sa lettre. Son écriture. Si fine et distinguée. Si… Si elle. Oh Bella…

Elle me tend une perche que je n'aurais jamais du laisser tomber… Pourquoi, bordel ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ai-je fait le con avec elle! Merde !

Pourquoi l'ai-je laissé alors qu'elle ne demandait que deux choses : mon soutien et mon amour. J'ai tout foutu en l'air.

Je décidais de cesser de penser et lut, puis relut, la lettre de Bella. Elle était tellement perdue, ça crevait les yeux. Perdue et seule. Seule parce que je l'ai abandonné comme un con ! Elle me tendait une perche, elle m'autorisait à revenir dans sa vie. Pour notre bébé.

Dans un acte d'impulsivité, je saisis le téléphone fixe et composais un numéro que je n'aurais jamais pensé composer à nouveau. Faites qu'elle réponde.

_« Allô ? »_

Sa voix… Tellement fragile et blessée. A-t-elle pleuré ?

« Allô ? »

Je reste muet à sa voix. Elle m'a tant manqué. C'est presque inespéré qu'elle me réponde, à vrai dire. Après mon refus et mon départ.

« Edward ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? »

_« Oui. Je… »_

« Ne dis rien. Je savais. Je savais que tu rappellerais et que tu ne nous laisserais pas seuls. Ne crois pas que je veuille ta pitié ou ton mépris. Je te demande juste… »

_« Toi ne dis rien. Tu ne sais pas combien le temps m'a paru long sans toi, mon ange. Tellement long. Et je ne te mépriserai jamais. »_

« Mais… »

_« Tout ce que j'ai dit était faussé par la secousse de cette annonce des plus surprenante. Je sais que tu m'en veux, que tu… »_

« Rentres à la maison, Edward. Tu seras un bon père, un bon mari… »

_« Est-ce que tu as des soucis ? »_

« Si on compte le manque de toi comme un souci, alors il est énorme. »

Je me surpris à entendre Bella rire. Cette douce mélodie envahit mes oreilles et me fit sourire. Je revois sa peau laiteuse se teinter de rose, ses yeux chocolats qui pétillent…

_« Je vais voir si je peux arranger ma mutation pour Seattle. Si c'est le cas, je serais dès la fin de la semaine à tes côtés. Notre futur enfant est magnifique, par ailleurs » déclarais-je-en regardant l'échographie. « Je fais le plus vite que je peux, mon amour. Je te le promets. »_

« Alors je t'attends. »

Bella raccrocha en premier, et Edward resta sur son nuage, avant que Carlisle n'entre dans sa chambre, non sans frapper avant. Il arborait un radieux sourire sur son visage sans rides. Je n'avais pas besoin de parler, pas besoin de transmettre une quelconque émotion. Il savait. La seule chose qu'il fit est de prendre l'écho de notre enfant, et de la regarder avant d'ajouter comme une bénédiction :

« Alors je vais être papy ? »

« Je crois bien que oui. »

Et là, toute la famille débarqua pour me féliciter, attendant derrière la porte de ma chambre.

« Je vais être grand-mère ? Oh mon dieu, grand-mère. Mais… Je suis trop jeune. Oh la… Faut qu'on vous trouve… »

#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#

Bella attendait patiemment dans le hall du terminal A que l'avion en provenance de Juneau atterrisse sur la piste. Charlie avait tenu à être là, au cas où.

« L'avion 1760830 en provenance de Juneau va atterrir. Veuillez laisser le passage de sortie des passagers sans encombre. »

Une chevelure rousse et des yeux verts comme l'émeraude sortirent du tunnel et Bella courut vers Edward une fois hors du cordon de sortie. Ils se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent, scellant ainsi la vie parfaite qui s'annonçait pour eux.


End file.
